Technological development
Technological developments unleashed upon Border Town and elsewhere by Roland. This is a work in progress; it could be put into a table. There may be some historical inaccuracies. This will probably will not include theoretical demonstrations or non-scientific theories put to use, such as demonstrations of the different gases found in the air, or modern discipline-training methods for soldiers. * Cement (c.12) ** Roland uses non-hydraulic cement first for mortar for the town wall. Concrete is probably first used on a large scale when building ships later. ** Prerequisites skipped: Anna's flame used in place of finely controlled kiln sintering temperatures ** Appearance in real world: variable; concrete existed in the Roman Empire (circa 300 BC), but Roland's probably resembles more modern concrete (circa 1800s) * Steam engine (c.23) ** First used to rotate a large wheel; conveyor belt attached to pull metals ** Prerequisites skipped: Welded with Anna's flames, probably analogous to arc welding at some point in the 19th and 20th centuries, rather than crude forge welding by hammering ** Precursors skipped: Theoretical demonstrations like the Aeolipile (1st century AD); Early low-pressure steam engines by Newcomen (1712) and Watt (1781) ** Appearance in real world: ~1800 * Gunpowder (c.33) ** Refers to traditional black powder, not smokeless gunpowder ** Prerequisites skipped: None, just an undiscovered recipe ** Appearance in the real world: 9th century (China); ~1300 (Western Europe) * Cannons * Firearms (c.38) ** Roland's first "gun" was probably a flintlock. Roland's first prototypes did not require match-lighting, but were still muzzle-loaded with lead ball ammunition ** Prerequisites skipped: steel production techniques, machinery such as a lathe ** Precursors skipped: Fire lances, hand cannons (later developed by Timothy), matchlocks and other arquebuses ** Appearance in the real world: 1600s (remained in use until 1800s) * Lathes and milling machines (c.47) ** Used for producing gears, drilling gun barrels and other precise cutting tasks ** Prerequisites skipped: Anna's flame used instead of tediously hammering out less accurate machinery on an anvil, to be first used to create more accurate parts ** Appearance in the real world: 1770s (horizontal boring lathe) 1810s (manual milling machine) * Cement Boats * Hot Air Balloons * Brassiere * Bolt action rifle (c.474) * Heavy machine gun (c.475) * (scented) Soap * (modern) Glass * heating system * Showers * Chopsticks * Porcellain * Latrinices * "Golden Wheat" and other improved Crops and Farming Techniques * Improved Streets * Electricity and Light bulbs * Organisatorical reformation of the City Hall * ... * Introduction of Units (Meters, and assumably others as well) * Longsong Cannon (152mm) * Invention (chapter of appearance) ** Notes ** Prerequisites skipped: (necessary tools or ingredients replaced by magic) ** Precursors skipped: (earlier versions of a technology that are passed over) ** Appearance in real world: (year of introduction) Weapon table (tentative) In that table there will be all achievements of human military to the date. Grouped by levels, which for now is highly based on my personal judgment. Contains highly spoilerous info from human translated and MTL chapters. Be careful! Category:Human civilization